


Pain

by madsmurf



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Conversations, Crime Fighting, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Female Character, Rooftop Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen fights the devil and has a rooftop conversation with a man that knew him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for a sprint with a best buddy and I gotta say I did good for thirty minutes. (of course i went back and edited it a little so yeah unbeated but edited so that's a plus). and i really wanted to write a gwen centric piece (so not shippy) and i've been watching netflix's daredevil so i kinda took liberties with matt and foggy.
> 
> aka
> 
> matt and foggy of netflix daredevil mesh (sorta) with radioactive gwen stacy matt and foggy. so like netflix daredevil happens and then stuff happens and we end up with radioactive gwen stacy matt and foggy.

Gwen doesn’t know what she’s doing or even if she’s doing the right thing, all she knows is that it hurts. Like getting hit by a dozen trains coming down the subway at the same time. Groaning, struggling to push herself up from the ground, she glares at Murdock.

He doesn’t even flinch. Bastard. What she wouldn’t give to strangle him with her thighs. Just pop his head like an overripe grape. Or something. She was a bit sketchy on the details. All she knew was that she wanted him to hurt. A lot.

His cane comes down with a hiss in the air and hits the middle of her back, she thinks she screams. She can’t be too sure; her ears were ringing and the world was spinning. Shit. She needed to run. Or climb up a wall. Get high and he wouldn’t be able to follow. Unless he could then she was royally screwed.

Murderdock seems to know her moves before she even tries and his cane is digging into her middle and with a burst of fear she wonders if he’s strong enough to push it through like she was a marshmallow ready for the campfire. She stills, breathing heavy and oh god everywhere hurt. He presses his cane deeper and she tries really hard to not freak out.  
Doesn’t move a muscle. She was too afraid. For the first time she was terrified. He knew it too. The way he’d put more weight on the cane and the way he crouched down, trailing his fingers at the hem of her mask, her hoodie already off her head. She doesn’t flinch when he pulls it up an inch. She doesn’t. She really doesn’t. Which is to say she does, badly. The cane scrapes the length of her back and she cracks her head against one of the dumpsters; panting and shaking. She can feel the blood slowly drenching her suit.

His laughter makes her shake and her hands tremble. It wasn’t even loud. It was a quiet laugh and it sent chills down her aching spine. She pulls herself up, sticking to the metal and praying she doesn’t stay stuck. She doesn’t. She’s able to flex her fingers into fists and she faces him. Still shaking and that makes her mad.

He’s smirking like he knows what she’s feeling. Her heart beats wildly in her chest and she wonders if it is possible for a heart to go all alien style and break out of her chest. It hurt that badly.

“You’re good you know. For someone so new.”

“Bite me.” she snaps, brain foggy and blood pounding in her ears.

He laughs again and she barely has time to put her arms up to protect her face before he’s in her space, pushing her against the dumpster; the ridges dig into the back of her legs. She thinks they might be bleeding.

His breath is hot against her ear and she really tries to not shudder. “You should join me, you’d be well looked after,” he pauses, that terrifying smile like he knows the world’s secrets spreads across his face. “You’re father would be safe.”

She panics.

He goes flying and crashes into the dumpster opposite her and she’s shooting out web fluid and swinging away. Terrified. The pain is sharp and won’t let her forget. She doesn’t stop, no matter how loud the pain gets. Doesn’t stop until she’s ten blocks away and sure that he hasn’t followed.

Alone and on top of a building with sirens blaring all around her she allows herself to cry. The tears come crashing down and her sobs are loud and she doesn’t think she’ll ever stop.

What was she even doing?

Peter’s face smiles at her from across the road on that stupid billboard and she cries harder.

She had just wanted to have some fun. That was all she had ever wanted to do.

“Hey, you okay?”

She flinches and nearly falls off the building.

Foggy Nelson is catching her hand before she falls and she smiles. Then remembers that he can’t see that so she nods, feeling small. He pulls her forward and sits down, cross legged. She follows suit, pulling her knees to her chest. Ignores the way her back screams in protest. Ignores the way the blood drips down and the way her suit is probably pink by now.

“You know you’re bleeding right?”

She doesn’t trust herself to speak so she nods.

“You should get that checked out.”

She just looks at him, and he seems to get the idea that she might just be raising her eyebrow at him. Which she totally was.

“Ah right. Secret identity thing. Still. You might bleed out.”

She shrugs, holds on tighter to her knees.

“Who did it?” his voice is kind and understanding and she smiles, just a little.

“Murderdock.” she mumbles into her knees.

“Ah.” She looks at Foggy then, his posture is stiff and he frowns like he wished that he could go back in time.

“Matt.”

She nods. He taps his fingers on his leg and she realises after a moment that it was the same rhythm of a cane hitting the side-walk.

“He was good, you know, once upon a time.”

She waits. He smiles sadly at her, and pats her shoulder gently. “Shame you never knew him like I did.”

In the end he gives her a number for a nurse that would be quiet about her identity and makes her promise to be more careful. She takes the card and promises and wonders what could have been if she had met the Matt Murdock that Foggy knew.

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped you enjoyed reading and if you did i would lovelovelove it if you leave me a comment! i'd love to chat with you guys (and constructive criticism is lovely as well).
> 
> i can also be found at [madsmurf93](madsmurf93.tumblr.com) if you wanna geek out there instead.


End file.
